The distance between us
by BusyBulldogMommy141618
Summary: What if ally had ran away after finding out she was pregnant and returned 8 months later?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So my user account use to be TroyLovesGabi(author of sakuras true feelings) but i had to make a new account because i forgot all my information and have not been on here in 5 years. Lol but anyway i hope you like this story.

God, what am I thinking? He's not going to want to see me after I left him 8 months ago. He's especially not going to want to see me when he finds out I'm pregnant. Maybe I'm making a mistake by doing this. These were the thoughts going through Ally's head as she rode in her taxi down the dirt roads of Arizona. She snapped out of her thoughts as the driver turned onto a gravel covered road that was surrounded by trees leading to the house her and Jackson use to call theirs.

"mam, we've arrived " the driver said

"thank you, keep the change" she responded as she handed him the cab fair along with a tip. She grabbed her bag next her and slowly got out as it had gotten difficult for her to move lately with the extra weight. As the taxi drove away ally stood there for what felt like forever staring at the house.

"OK ally you can do this. He needs to know." she took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked. She heard the sound of a dog barking and could only assume it was Charlie which made her smile. The door opened to reveal none other than Bobby, Jackson's older brother.

"Ally?" Bobby said with a surprisingly shocked look on his face as he looked at her.

"long time no see" she tried to smile but really just wanted to cry.

"how are you?" he asked motioning to the bump between them.

"exhausted, sore...scared" she said as tears slowly started to escape. She wiped them away. "is Jackson around? Is he alright?" she asked shakily

"he's in the back working on some songs. He's had a hard time while you've been gone but he hasn't gone back to alcohol so that's a plus." he joked

"I'm so sorry Bobby. I shouldn't have left. I just was so scared and wasn't sure what to do. I should've stayed with jackson"

"don't be sorry. There's still time to make up for it."

"do you think he'll talk to me?" she asked with some hope in her voice.

"I know he's upset but he's wanted nothing more than to see your face again. He wants to be mad at you but he can't bring himself to be. He blames himself. "

"can I talk to him?" she asked and he nodded before heading to the piano room to get Jackson. She slowly walked through the door to notice he hadn't changed a thing in the house. It was still the same. Same furniture same decorations same everything. But it still didn't feel right being there.

"god damn it Bobby just tell me who it..." he froze "ally... " her face paled as she stood there staring at him as he took in her appearance. She could feel her vision start to tunnel and her hands started to shake.

"jack... " the look of shock on his face was the last thing she remembered as she collapsed to the ground.

Sorry i know its short but i promise the chapters will get longer so bare with me please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all liked chapter one! I know their house probably wasnt in arizona but i wanted it to be lol **

"ally!" jack yelled as he ran to catch her before she hit the floor. He sat there on the floor with her in his arms as he lightly tapped her on her face to try and wake her but it didnt work.

"ally come on please wake up" he said starting to panic slightly. He heard bobby doing something in the kitchen before returning with a wet cloth and placing it on her forehead.

"you think we should call an ambulance?" he asked Bobby as he took in her appearance. His eyes stopping on her stomach. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and as he did he felt the baby move, making him smile for the first time in a while.

"i think shell be alright. Ill go make some tea for when she wakes up" bobby responded and walked back to the kitchen. Jack continued to hold her in his arms enjoying the feeling of her in his arms again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she started moving, trying to sit up but was having trouble.

"slow down ally, take it easy" he said as he forced her to lay back down. He placed his hand on hers that was laying on her stomach.

"the baby..."

"the baby is fine. I caught you before you hit the ground."

She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed only to tense up and tried to get up again.

"im sorry. It was a mistake coming here. I shouldnt have came" she said as she managed to get up off the floor and grabbed her bag and took off for the door.

"ally wait! Where are you going?" he called out before chasing after her but she wouldnt stop. He finally caught up to her.

"ally would you stop?!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm making her turn around. Her face was covered in tears

"you cant just show up after being gone for months and then expect me to let you leave like that. Especially being pregnant with my child" he said as he stood in front of her with his hands cupping her face.

"i just came to tell you about the baby.

**I know its another short chapter but dont worry they will get LONGER and BETTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Author update

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay with the story, I've been super busy with my 3 kids and working everyday along with starting up classes for my CDA to become a teacher so I haven't had much of a chance to write but I am back and will hopefully post a chapter every week. If you have any ideas for what you'd like to have added please PM me and ill try my hardest to add those things to the stories.

**A STAR IS BORN A STAR IS BORN A STAR IS BORN A STAR IS BORN A STAR IS BORN**

**Chapter 3**

"I just came to tell you about the baby" She said struggling to hold in all the tears she's been keeping in for the last few months.

"I'm not letting you leave that easily. We need to talk about this. No running away this time." He said as he softly brushed away the tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. He'd missed the feel of her skin against his. Their eyes finally met, and she let the dam break. She collapsed against him sobbing into his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her holding her up. After a few minutes she finally started calming down and Jack led her back into the house and made her sit down on the couch. She looked around to see where Bobby had gone but he was nowhere to be found. She snapped out of it when he sat on the couch next to her.

"Why did you leave?" he asked with desperation in his voice. He hated sounding so weak, but he couldn't help but feel weak when she was around. He needed to know why she left. There was a moment of silence before she sighed and took a deep breath.

"I was scared. When I took that test, I had no idea what to do, I just panicked, I guess. You were finally starting to get better and back on your feet. I was afraid that a baby might drive you away." She said looking down and playing with her hands. He grabbed her hand causing her to look up at him.

"That's not the whole reason for leaving. I can see it in your eyes."

"I was afraid of becoming like my mother, I still am afraid of becoming like her" She said looking away from him, but he grabbed her face with his hands.

"Hey, you are nothing like your mother and never will be. You are the most amazing, most beautiful, most talented, and not to mention stubborn women I have ever known. You are so brave, and I couldn't ask for a better woman to be my wife and mother of my children." He looked into her eyes as tears ran down her face and took a few seconds to look into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. After what seemed like hours they finally pulled away and looked at each other.

"I never should have left. I'm so sorry Jack." She apologized running a hand over his cheek

"Please don't ever feel like you can't tell me anything. We are in this together, till death do us part. Okay?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close.

After a little while her back started hurting and as much as she didn't want to let him go, she stood up.

"You alright?" he asked with a look of concern when she suddenly stood up

"Yeah, my back is just hurting. I'll be fine." She replied with a small smile, exhaustion written on her face.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make some tea or hot cocoa for us"

"Cocoa would be amazing" She said with a smile on her face. She took off through the house to the bedroom they use to share and grabbed her bag before heading for the master bathroom to take a shower.

**A STAR IS BORN A STAR IS BORN A STAR IS BORN A STAR IS BORN A STAR IS BORN **

A half hour later Ally walked into the living room with her hair wet from her shower and dressed in her pajama pants and top along with a black robe with gold stars on it. She walked over to the couch and slowly lowered herself onto the couch. She sat for a moment rubbing her stomach to calm her very active baby. Jack came walking into the living room with the cups of hot cocoa and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace beside her.

"So, where did Bobby go?" Ally asked looking around the house before taking a sip of her drink

"He had gone to make some tea for when you had woken up, but I think he took off to a friend when he heard all the commotion between us. He's been talking to a lady friend the last couple months, but I think she's been helping him a lot." He explained to her

"I'm glad he finally found someone." She said with a smile before she was hit with a small cramp causing her to put her hand to her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths till it was gone.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He asked with concern written on his face. He placed his hand on her hand that was resting on her stomach.

"yeah I'm alright. Its just Braxton Hicks Contractions" she said and then laughed at the look of confusion on his face. "fake contractions Jack. Don't worry the baby isn't coming yet"

**Okay everyone let me know what you think so far. I will probably have the baby be born in the next chapter or the chapter after that depending on what everyone thinks. **


End file.
